Naruto: A First Class Start
by jackson BankZ
Summary: What happens when Naruto receives training from Dante and becomes best friends with Sasuke and Shikamaru with a mix of Tsunade(20)!(Normal body,younger face)FIRST STORY PLEAse REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Wow,finally I get to write here,it feels really great and I'll try my best to never let my(if I get them later) readers down,please enjoy the little chapter 1 I packed up,and review thank you!

PLEASE

PLEASE

PLEASE! Review :•)

DEVIL MAY CRY/NARUTO

NARuto: A First Start

He solemnly appeared on his carved statue,knowing very well what was going too happen if he didn't protect the village with his last breath,he had already planned on what would happen if the Nine Tails ever attacked.

The ravaging beast prepared its attack and released it on the Hokage,the big purple Tailed Beast Bomb he created his Signature Attack from,it was devastating as it destroyed everything near it and still forced on towards the Hokage.

Minato just kept his cool and held out his Kunai,"Let's go".

NABUL:ROAD TO SUCCESS

15 YEARS LATER

"Finally,I'm back at Konoha".

The blonde kid smirked at the thought as he looked at the Large Gates Of Konoha,its been like he just left yesterday,he then sighed again at another thought.

"Baka,its...its him...get away,run!".

"Get away from here Kyuubi Kid!".

He just ignored the thought again,wondering why the hell his mother asked him too came back,he'd been happy too receive training with her and his devil hunter uncle Dante.

He'd learned a lot and has now become a more better Ninja,he tried too forget about all the suffering and walked solemnly into the village,he wore a black long leather jacket which reached his ankles,he had a grey inner with the Uzumaki Symbol on it,he wore black skinny pants under and had a bag strapped too his back with some bandages on his hand.

He also had a sword strapped too his back beneath his bag,it looked a lot like Rebellion only a bit smaller and had a white color.

"Hey,You there".

Naruto looked up at the Gate Tower as he saw the Konoha Ninja with a smirk,the Ninja jumped down in normal Ninja speed as he laughed.

"What the heck are you doing here Kyuubi kid?,I thought I sent you outta my town?",he said as he started too move closer too Naruto.

Naruto kept his cool and tried too ignore the man,gently brushing the words off as he walked past the man,which just got him enraged.

"You idiot,I was talking too you!",he said as he stretched out his hand too grab the blonde kid's shoulder,only too grab nothing.

He gasped as he felt cold steel on his neck,"I am kindly warning you...don't...annoy...me",Naruto said with a much more different colder tone as he sheathed the sword back on his back and walked off.

"Hmph,idiot,I'm definitely gonna get you".

Naruto got deeper into the village,ignoring the now stupid glares the villagers gave him,he didn't really care anymore,since he could literally destroy the village now if he wanted too.

Good thing he wasn't staying for long anyway,he did miss some people around the village,but for now he was strictly business.

He looked at the Hokage tower,seeing the drag in walking all the way too the woman's office,he just sighed and jumped all the way too the window and knocked on it.

"Tsunade Sama".

The slug princess definitely recognized that voice,although it was slightly deeper,she looked back and was shocked at what she saw,but also very delighted.

"The kid is still packed up on marrying me,Kushina".

Kushina just gave a fake smile too the beautiful slug princess as they sat in the house,"You know kids and their wishes".

"Well,he's no longer a kid,and I'm not too far off from his wish",she said as she also gave a light smile.

Naruto suddenly walked on,he had his head down and his hands in his pocket,he looked sad and just then suddenly smiled at Tsunade.

Tsunade just smiled back as he ran up too her.

Naruto carefully entered the Hokage office as he actually smiled towards the slug princess,"Tsunade Sa..".

He didn't finish his words as he was suddenly wrapped around by the busty Hokage,real tight he could feel her 'whole' body,he just had a light in his heart too another person who actually loved him,someone who really cared about him.

"Naruto..i...I missed you so much".

Naruto noticed the change of tone in her voice and just hugged her back,since he was now a bit taller than her,he held her face up and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Come on Tsunade-dear,I missed you also,a lot,more than you think you do,now don't get all soft and cry on me",he said with a more sweet tone,trying too change as he didn't wanna his second most beloved person too see his true self.

Tsunade was about too blush,but tried too keep it in,she couldn't hold it anymore as little tears came down her eyes,she held Naruto's cheek and looked at his blue eyes with his light smile,she couldn't help again as she hugged him again.

Naruto just smiled as he kissed her hair,definitely loving her being around him like this,"Hey,come on Tsunade,you're the Hokage now,don't be so soft".

Tsunade agreed with the blonde and let loose of him as she smiled,they then both went too sit down,never losing sight of each other.

2 DAYS LATER

Naruto was on his way too the Village Hidden In The Sand,he had his killer intent on incase there were any attacks,which was damned too be sure as two spike chains came out too attack him,he just rolled away and stretched out his hands as he landed.

"This is gonna be a long mission!","Blast OFF!".

The sword on his back immediately flew out into the air,spinning as it came down,he jumped and grabbed it,as he let around his devilish Chakra.

"Second Level,activate!".

I know it wasn't proper,but I was sleepy and I wanted to quickly update my first story,second chapter will be AWESOME,its my first story so gently please and then again tell me what you think.

I'd kill for reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Maturity

Naruto easily placed his sword on his back and holstered his guns,throughout the fight he only had some thought in his head,consisting of his dear back at Konoha.

He started to walk away,knowing he made a large mess,since pathetic Ninjas were no longer his class now,he had hunger for larger demons,he only fought one devil in his life,but he still wanted to have a go with them.

He made up his mind to stay in Konoha for a bit longer,since he now felt attracted to the place,he did miss home afterall,and he did miss her.

"I should find Sasuke and Shikamaru on the outskirts of the village,but first I'll do things my way".

He took his jacket off and folded it as he kept it in his bag,he then started jumping off the trees,he sensed Sasuke's familiar Chakra and increased his speed,he reached their top and skipped past them,he didn't know if they noticed him but Shikamaru did look his way,but he disappeared before anything else could happen.

"Did...you hear that?",Shikamaru said as he looked up as they were hiding in the branches.

"I did,let's ignore it and focus on our main mission",Sasuke said not taking his gaze off the massive mansion that was right in front of them,it was a large white house of a leader in The Mist.

There were lots of security around and they just couldn't barge in anyhow.

"What if its one of the reinforcements of Tsunade?",Shikamaru said.

"Then we better hope they do good work".

There were some sounds ôf trees rustling,they both looked back and were surprised as they saw the faces.

"Naruto?!".

"So you were with your mum and uncle,we thought you were dead!",Sasuke said with a smirk as they all sat down.

"Come on Sasuke,you know I can't die so easily!",Naruto said with a smile and a thumbs up.

"So...Tsunade?",Shikamaru said with a large smirk.

The three laughed a bit before they went back to their mission thoughts.

"Well,we'll catch up later,let's head back to the town",Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"Your mission is to warn him first right?",Naruto asked as he took and wore his jacket,"Don't worry about that anymore,I went him and told him some stuffs".

Sasuke tilted his head,"you...went in?,you know he has lots of guards right,and creatures".

"Come on,don't tell me you Ninjas have forgotten about stealth.

The all chuckled as Sasuke hoped on seeing what this new Naruto was made of.

Tsunade scribbled through the paperwork in front of her with her glasses,she kept on sighing as she rushed through the paperwork,"The mission isn't that long,come on Tsunade...".

Naruto crossed her mind again as she suddenly smiled and continued her paperwork,she remembered how he was sent out of the village,he was 7 and she was 11.

"Finally,they are gonna get rid of that demon and his mother".

Voices raged and surrounded Naruto and Kushina,Tsunade watched with tears in her eyes as they started throwing stones at Kushina,Naruto got enraged as a red chakra covered both of them.

She cried even harder as everyone ran away in fear of the 'demon',the chakra went down and she saw Kushina hugging Naruto tight to her chest.

Tsunade walked slowly to the family,hoping not to ruin the precious moment,Kushina saw and pulled her also,"Kushina-Sama,what,are you going to do now?".

Kushina smiled as she hugged Tsunade,"don't worry Tsunade,I'll never let Naruto suffer this much again".

"No,they'll keep torturing him as long as he's here!",She said as she cried,Naruto heard her and looked at her,he smiled and hugged her also,"Don't worry Tsunade,I and mum will be fine,if they want us out of this village so badly,I'll go,but I'll come back!,and I will become Hokage!".

Tsunade cried more at the thought of him going,yes she was a bit older than him,but he had some certain attributes that made her attracted to him,and she didn't care.

Naruto and Kushina walked away,but Kushina looked back at her with a smile,"Tsunade,fulfill your promise".

Tsunade cried and went on her knees,as she looked at the two go away,she believed Naruto when he said he would come back,but what she was scared of was how long it would take.

She smiled again as she did her paperwork,she had made some of those who were responsible for Naruto's misery pay really hard,she did a lot of hard work to protect him even when they didn't see,she forbid anyone from saying the D word,The N word and the K word.

And she got a lot of help from his friends,Sakura,Sasuke,Kakashi and the others.

She smiled again as she thought of him,"He's back,he's older,he's more handsome,now I could play dirty with him like I always wanted".

Naruto opened his eyes as he woke up from his slumber,he had slept throughout the day and it was already near the evening.

He yawned and stood up,he wore his black pants and went out of his room,"why the hell is everywhere so silent?",he went over too Shikamaru and was about to knock when he heard some funny moans.

He chuckled a bit as he heard a girl moaning,he knew what was happening and didn't wanna interfere as he went over to Sasuke's room,he knocked on it and opened it.

Sasuke was just laying down with an electric guitar plugged in,"Ai,I've never heard anyone play a guitar so low".

"Idiot,I haven't even started yet",Sasuke replied back as he struck some keys.

"So what's up with Shikamaru,heard...some...girls in his room".

They both laughed,"Shikmaru may be lazy,but he never is on bed".

They laughed more as Sasuke stuck his guitar,"I wanted to play something for Sakura".

Naruto tilted his head as he remembered the pink-haired girl,"So its you and Sakura,always knew it,so what you wanna play for her".

"Her birthday's coming up,and she said she wanted me to...play for her".

"Then pick a song,and play Sasuke".

"Shut up,its not that easy,I can't drum,and I need a backup guitarist with a piano...argh,and her birthday's near".

"You're lucky I came then,I never go anywhere without my instruments,I can summon them".

"You...can do everything?",Sasuke said as he looked at his friend.

"Sure thing bro,some clones and anything to let you get in her...my bad".

Sasuke just smirked as he struck his guitar again,"Come over sometime,we'll practice and pick a song".

Naruto just nodded and walked outside,he went through the passage thinking about how he liked Sakura when they were little,now all that crossed his mind was Tsunade,he smiled at the thought of Sasuke and Sakura together.

He walked down the stairs and stepped into the hallway with the exit door at the end of it,the other visitors stared at him in a strange way,but he was used to it as he thought of the beast in him again.

He heard their words and heard differently,especially from the girls,he chuckled as he realized he wasn't wearing anything ontop of him,he just laughed and went back upstairs.

Sasuke and Naruto were walking on the Great Naruto Bridge,they clearly remembered their first mission here as they did,as it somehow related to their recent mission.

"So this is where the idiot will do the deal?",Naruto asked,he had his sword at his back and guns,his bandage was always on from his right wrist to the top.

Sasuke nodded as he wore his normal clothes,"Look around,people hardly come here unless they wanna die,they know the recent situation,that's why they hired us".

The place was deserted,the land before you get on the bridge was filled with large depots with different colors and a gate with some signs,cutting it from the public.

"You do know we'll have to battle,and it will be tough,even for you",Sasuke said as he looked around waiting for the right time to activate his Sharingan.

"I know Sasuke...I know",he replied with a smirk,Sasuke also received the smirk as they heard footsteps.

"So these are the two pathetic Ninjas of Konoha",they heard a sleekly deep voice.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and noticed large amounts of demonic chakra coming towards them,he gasped.

"I thought we were gonna try and work this out",Sasuke said as demons sprung out of the water.

"Well...it was cancelled",the voice with a crazy laugh following it.

"Well,it comes down to this!",Sasuke said as he released his sword into the air and battled the demons.

Naruto looked at the demons with a smirk on his face,they kept coming closer to him,but he just smiled,"finally,some entertainment".

He kicked his sword into the air and started shooting the demons as after some shots they went into dust,he caught his sword and made a super-fast swing,killing about three demons,he laughed and made a cartwheel as he flew into the air.

He continued shooting and then held his sword again,"Helm Breaker",he slammed it onto the ground lifting some of the demons up,he sheathed his sword and quickly made some hand seals.

"Fire Style: Black Jet Zero Technique!",he slammed the ground with both palms as a black fire engulfed a third of the demons in the air and on the ground.

One demon tried to slice him from the back,he was about to kick it when it sliced itself,he looked at his right and saw Shikamaru coming on.

"I wonder why I have to help in the fighting,such a drag".

"You didn't say that when you were on the bed",Naruto said as he quickly grabbed his sword as it released a rope substance he grabbed and pulled himself to a demon before making a few slices out of it.

"Screw you Naruto!",Shikamaru said loudly as he thought of Naruto screwing with Tsunade,"You know you're just lucky!".

Sasuke sliced the last of the demons with no scratches on his body as he looked at Shikamaru and Naruto,"That's the last of them".

"Didn't your teacher ever tell you,don't underestimate a devil",the man said as he took a stance.

Naruto just chuckled,"You're not a devil,you're just a low filthy demon".

The man got enraged as he started to transform,"You idiot youl pay for entering my house and what you just said!".

He transformed into a 9 feet tall demon with two horns and a big stature.

"Naruto,what the hell did you just do?",Shikamaru said as he looked at the monstrous creature.

"Shikamaru,Sasuke,I'll need both of you to deal with the demons".

Sasuke sensed more demons rising from the waters but just shrugged it off as he looked at Naruto,"He's just another demon like you said right?,let's take him".

"No,in this form he's a devil,I may have to...also".

They both nodded and went off,understanding the critical situation.

"So,you think you're stronger than me?",the demon said as it charged at Naruto.

"I don't...I AM stronger than you",Naruto kicked his sword as he made a powerful horizontal strike towards the legs,both went off as he jumped back.

"What the?...I've never seen a Ninja have so much force!",it said with pity.

"That's because I'm half you",the blonde said as he released his bandages letting them loosen up a bit,the demon gasped as it released fireballs at him.

Naruto just jumped over it as lightning manifested around his body,he yelled as he spun in the air and came down with a lot of force.

"When you come back from that shit hole,try to pick a better body next time fool".

Tsunade closed the door of the Hokage office as she prepared to go home,the day was pretty boring for her since nothing much happened,only the damned paperwork.

She locked the door and turned around to bump into someone,she didn't bother to look as she apologized,"I'm sorry,please move".

"Tsunade-Sama?".

The blonde's heart cheered at the hearing of Naruto's voice,she looked at his face and jumped on him.

"Tsunade-Sama,how are you doing?",Naruto said as he carried Tsunade and rolled with her,so happy he held her close.

"Naruto,stop it with the Sama already",she said as they both laughed,he dropped her as she looked at him again.

"I missed you so much,the day was so boring".

Naruto smiled at what he heard he pressed his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes,"Then what do you say we go on a date,I'll make it fun for you".

Tsunade blushed as Naruto kissed her forehead,"aawn,that's so sweet,so where's Sasuke and Shikamaru?",she asked as she hanged her hand around Naruto's neck.

"Well,they are home,I used the FTG technique to get us home quickly,Sasuke should be with Sakura,but I don't know about Shikamaru",he said as she suddenly placed her finger on his lip.

She lifted her face and kissed his lower lip,they closed their eyes and enjoyed the moment quickly before they stopped,they both smiled again as she hugged him.

"So where do you wanna go?",he asked as he lifted her to his face.

Tsunade thought for a while as she shook her head,"Well,since I sleep alone I need a teddy,a white furry one".

"Well,we'll see where we can get that",he said as he dropped and they started walking down the stairs.

"And I could get some new clothes while you're at it".

"I don't know your size,it might get all torn up".

Tsunade chuckled and punched his shoulder as they both laughed.

"You never loosed the power of your punch,damn".

"So...if I get all three targets,I get the teddy?",Naruto asked as he looked at the three standings.

Tsunade held his hand as she stuck close to him,there were people walking around the village and it was still lively.

"Just drop a coin and you get three chances",the man said as he smiled.

Naruto looked at Tsunade and dropped a coin,the man collected the coin and spun it into his pocket before bringing out and dropping three Kunais on a stand.

Naruto picked up one and looked at the three standings,he threw it as it stabbed one,he threw the other two and they marked their targets as the thing made a funny sound.

The man smiled and handed him the Teddy Bear,"You're pretty fast and accurate kid".

"Thanks sir",the blonde said as he collected the bear and handed it over to Tsunade who just chuckled as they started walking home.

"So for how long is the Hokage gonna last?".

"Well",Tsunade started as she clung tighter to Naruto's body,"I should be there for at least one more week and then they'll decide the real successor".

"Mehn,I really missed that old man,taught me a lot of things".

"Yeah,Hiruzen Sama".

"So,wanna sleep over tonight,please Naruto?",Tsunade said as she made a cute face and looked at Naruto's eyes.

Naruto smirked as he nodded,"You know I can't say no to you".

Tsunade smiled as her first step passed,"so tell me,how was it outside Konoha?".

"Well,it was pretty hard,I did some jobs that gave me good money and a good name,I live fine with mom and my uncle,life's pretty okay".

"Life's been so boring without you here,only Sasuke,Kakashi and Sakura always made it entertaining".

"Well,I'm here now,and I'm gonna make it real fun".

"Oh...how fun?",she said as the tone of her voice changed.

Naruto knew where this was going,and he was gonna continue the chat happily.

"How fun do you want I to be Tsunade?",he asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Oh,you think you can?",Tsunade said as she laid her tongue out.

Naruto chuckled,"Come on Tsunade,you know I'm way older now,and mum isn't gonna know...you can have your fun".

Tsunade smile and let out a cry of joy,"I love you Naruto".

"Aaw,I love you too Tsunade,now let's get home",Naruto said as. they both laughed.

"Wow,they look so cute together",Sakura said in the arms of Sasuke.

"That's no lie",Sasuke said as they hugged tighter,"so have you seen Naruto?".

"No,he doesn't look interested anyone else apart from her,did he see you?".

"Yeah,we met on the mission,he's now...pretty strong".

"I'll see him later Sasuke-kun,let's go home,I'm feeling sleepy".

Naruto was in Tsunade's kitchen,he had nothing on except for his black pants,he wasn't really cooking as he finished with Tsunade's tea.

He went into the room and woke her up,"Good morning Tsunade-Sama".

*yeah,just think of her in a Bikini:)*

Tsunade struggled to open her eyes as she stood up,yawned and stretched,"Naruto...what...time did you wake up",she said as she took the tea.

"I don't know,I just decided to wake up and prepare anything you might need since you're the Hokage".

"Acting Hokage",she corrected her lover,"Mehn,I'm late,my hair's all jagged and I haven't even dressed yet".

Naruto kept trying to pry his eye his away from her bosom since they shown a lot under her bra,Tsunade noticed this and only chuckled.

"You don't need to worry about that,I'll help you with it",he said as he shook his head and stood up.

Naruto made some hand seals and some clones appeared,setting straight to work,some of them picked her dress for her while some tidied up her hair.

Tsunade yawned again as she went to take her bath,the clones disappeared and Naruto jumped on the bed with strained eyes,"Mehn,last night was fun...but was a rush,thank goodness we didn't have sex,anyway,things to do for today".

He closed his eyes to try and rest as he remembered Sakura's birthday,he didn't really know when her birthday was but he still wanted to help Sasuke.

"Woah,I have only been with Tsunade ever since I came,time I go out to meet some other friends".

Tsunade came out of the bathroom and called Naruto's name,he looked towards her and blanked out before closing his eyes.

"Tsunade-Sama,why...why...are you naked?".

He didn't get a reply as she sighed and rolled her eyes,"Naruto,come on,its not like you haven't seen someone naked,jeez".

Naruto sighed and removed his hands,he knew he'd reach stages like this as he tried not to look at her,she soon finished dressing and was about to head out.

"So what will you be doing today Naruto?",she said as she reached the door.

"Well,I'm going over to Sasuke's,I'll check up on my beautiful Hokage,and I'm gonna play at Sasuke's,don't want anyone seeing me again with a large sword.

Tsunade chuckled and walked onto the bed again,she kissed Naruto and flung her hands around his neck,they kissed for some while before Tsunade grabbed Naruto's hand and threw it onto her chest.

Naruto wanted to talk but she stopped him,"Naruto,don't be so scared,whatever I have is yours,and whatever is yours is mine,speak your mind and stop being so formal".

Naruto started rising as he hand laid on her chest,it felt calm and good even though he was scared,"wow,ô...kay then Tsunade".

She kissed his cheek with a smile as she stood up and waved before heading out.

Naruto smiled and laid back on the bed with his hands behind his head,"Damn,she's always so free with me",he looked down and chuckled,"and she left with me with this".

My apologies for it being short and skipping the fight,I will work more on the battles I write I promise.

No reviews for the first chapter,cool,I hope you enjoyed this and I hope go far with this story.

Thank you.


End file.
